tornspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs, Glitches, Exploits and other errors in torn.space
Please notice that there have been far more bugs and glitches that we know of. Please, feel free to add them. Bugs: Bugs are errors that cause a small error or exploit that doesn't usually damage the game. In most cases, there are some loopholes or outdated code lines that interfere with new code. However, some of them could indicate a big hole in the code that could lead to a glitch. 'Current bugs:' *'Achievement related bugs:' **'You may get Emo achievement when you are a GUEST if you kill another GUEST. '''Now that's impossible since you need at least a wormhole dropping you in the correct sector for two GUESTs of opposite teams meeting, and now wormholes repel GUESTS. **If you have all of the blue acheivements needed to get the random trail, you many not get it. This is rarely seen, and only '''oryx' has this bug. *'Quests bugs:' **'After completing a quest, for a few seconds, font may get larger.' **'Spy Mission Bug:' when you go to the sector that is the objective, if you get out of that sector the planet name where you need to get the package changes to the one of the new sector. It's fixed when you kill the turret or, if the sector is in the border of the galaxy, bouncing in the limit border. is Bispora, not Veda.]] *'Experience related bugs:' ** Extra XP loss: if you had X initial amount and you got N extra amount of xp, if you die before saving that new amount, you lose the extra xp plus the 2% of (X+N), not just 2% of X. ** Sometimes you can get negative xp by being killed, '''probably as a result of the bug above. *Trail bugs:' **'Low Health Trail being silver/grey''' instead of brown. *'Sometimes you can get negative players being killed in Stats' (usually -1 players killed). *'There are planets that are invisible for other people and they are unclaimable, even duplicated.' *'Chat bugs:' **'Chat codes still work partially, they are not seen as normal " ~`red~` " in chat, just as " red ". However, due to an update now this cannot be used to insult in Global Chat without being censored.' **'/mute command doesn't work. ' **'/BROADCAST may not work the first time you try to re-color it.' **'Chat codes, when functional, are able to change some chat message's colors.' ** *'With heavy LAG your ship sometimes turns invisible for you (not cloaked) after crossing a border or logging in.' *'You can cross borders without crossing sectors by juking in a bouncing border while moving forward.' *'Radar bugs:' **'Sometimes when you have a lot of LAG if you cross a sector you'll be able to see a scan of the other sector as if you had entered from the oposite side or corner of it, just for a moment.' **'If you have a lot of LAG, some players don't have the name shown.' When it appears, it makes us believe it's a bot that turned into a player. *'Weapon bugs:' **'You cannot use backwards swimming if you are using Elite Raider's C-Slot' (Elite rank 16's turbo). **'R16's C-Turbo needs to recharge, unless you use it at the same time as another turbo.' **'Photon cloak doesn't make you invisible, it drops your sprite and makes it look frozen, but after 4 seconds the sprite rearranges again with your current position, making it seem like a teleporter' (missiles will still be able to target your current real position even if you moved). **'Firing an energy disk near a friendly turret when an asteroid is at less than 100 units causes the orb to attack the turret instead of the asteroid.' **'You can die infinetely by mines placed above a planet. If they are placed into a point, your tab may crash (but not the server).' **'If you were killed after being EMPd, you couldn't return to game pressing E', you needed to refresh page and log in again. **'When using the Asteroid launcher, if you spam too much asteroids, you make a sector lag to catastrophical levels', meaning that it could be difficult to avoid asteroids and death message could pop up more than once, meaning losing more lives. **'Sometimes with heavy LAG you can sell an Empty Slot for NaN' (undefined). *'Raid bugs:' **'The Raid ends always before the time counter reaches 0' (between 4 seconds before to 20 seconds). **'Raid counter freezes sometimes when you exit the tab.' *'Sometimes some bots called EXPERIMENTAL appear on the leaderboard and the map.' 'Fixed Bugs:' *'Double tap Q:' this bug made you had unlimited ammo in the first days of ammo weapons. **'Double tap X:' a small variant of Double tap Q'. ' *'Asteroid Belt indicator saying that there are many asteroids in a sector when there were many asteroids but not now.' This indicator could be frozen until server restarted. *'Unclaimable Planets and/or Planets that dissapear from map.' *'Quests bugs:' **'Mining missions giving 25xp', not 2. **'Spy missions giving 60,000$ and 30xp' instead of 300,000$ and 100xp. **'Spy missions can be done by rank 14' instead of 15. *'Radar bugs:' **'All proximity arrows pointing from the ship's center instead of a circle around the ship.' **'Some bots were invisible to radar and/or eyesight.' *'Language Support Bugs:' **'When you enter the game with the other languages support (for example, Spanish) there's a high chance that the game freezes on your screen and doesn't work.' This is almost a gllitch, but because it only affects your tab and the game really continues working for the rest of the World, it's only a severe bug. *'Bot bugs:' **'Bots are able to spot and attack cloaked vessels.' * Asteroid bugs: ** When using the electromagnet if a ship dodges an asteroid that is headed towards the player then the game crashes. *'Weapon bugs:' **'Submachine gun sometimes has infinite ammo.' **'EMP missile now doesn't block juking.' **'Grenades harm friendly targets (included yourself).' **'Muon Blast and EMP are completely useless since they don't do any damage at all and they don't do any effect' (well, sometimes they start to summon high level bots from nowhere or they can destroy asteroids). **'EMP mines are invisible above bases.' **'Submachinegun is transformed into a "Only One", infinite ammo or undefined weapon when ammo is below 5 and you fire.' **'Electromagnet might make your game crash if you use it too much.' **'When you use mining web your energy can go below 0.' **'Non-base turrets are automatically destroyed when server restarts and can't respawn. '''When the developer tried to fix it he accidentally created a glitch that collapsed the server when a turret was placed. **'Enemy turrets when killed by asteroids still show up on radar (as an arrow) and respawn shortly after.' ** **'Base turrets can sometimes have twice the health when an enemy ship and a friendly ship appear in sector. The health indicator is backwards and completely red.' **'Laser mines sometimes move your position'. If the enemy goes backwards, '''the laser sometimes attack a teammate, with no damage, or creates a long laser beam, being the range the distance between the mine and the player who laid it'. (even in different sectors, then it fires as if your positions were in the same sector). **'Muon Ray is capable of killing bases even when they are dead.' **'When someone is killed some weapons are declared as "undefined" instead of its real name.' **'Beam weapons fire from far outside your ship.' **'Beam weapons are invisible.' **'C-slot resets cooldown to 0.' **'Laser weapons sometimes attack enemy (even friendly) bases when its turret is kaput'. Sometimes even attacking friendly turrets. This can sometimes even destroy a base when it spawns. **'Muon Ray didn't have a ray when fired.' **'Energy leech not stealing energy from others, just generating more'. **'Beam weapons having infinite range, '''making the combination "energy leech+laser beam" deadly'.' **'Phased Rifle': basically the rifle was so fast that at some distance it just jumped from A to B so turrets and players weren't hit. *'Energy tech showing twice what you had.' *'Chat bugs': **'Sometimes death messages are not displayed.' **[[Torn.space controls|'/swap command']]' allows ships with less slots to unlock all slots', just by swapping locked slots with unlocked slots with a weapon, then buying a new ship which has slots in the new position of the locked slots. ]] *'Controls bugs:' **'Sometimes juking to a side doesn't work.' *'Trail Bugs:' **'When you log in, if you have the Blood Trail, you'll always spawn with it, even if you have chosen another trail.' **'Star trail versions being transferable to any account / just clicking in a trail name gives you stars, for no reason'. *'Tech/Exp decay leading to having negative tech and/or exp.' *'You can't rank up if you kill a base to get xp.' *'Friendly Fire being broken''' (everyone had it). *'Deliveries ordering going to sectors NaN' (after sectors H and 8 and I and 9 were deleted). *'Threat label depicting random values or being just frozen.' Glitches: Glitches are catastrophical errors caused by a big error in the game. They may destabilize the game, and sometimes thay can make it crash. 'Current Glitches:' *'Game crashes if emoticons ":ok_hand:" and ":100: " are inserted in that order into player name.' *'*502 Bad Gateway: '''for some or multiple reasons sometimes torn.space cannot be accessed due to some type of unknown gateway bug. Usually happens after a server restart and thanks to a new subroutine it fixes itself, unless the glitch affects that subroutine. 'Fixed Glitches: *'''Muon Ray destroyer of servers: in the first stages of this weapon, a modification to made it aim forward and not auto-aimed provoked a glitch that caused the server to crash, needing 10 minutes to fix the damage done to the system. *'Laser mines crash the game when an enemy ship crashes against a concentrated group of many laser mines', but not before the collison replenishes enemy ammo and gives a small quantity of money. *'Placing turrets crashes the game.' *'After two weeks the game always crashed.' Other errors There are other things that seems bugs but they are not, like: Outdated descriptions: They were true at one moment in the game but after an update it was not anymore, and this descriptions haven't been updated. * Current: ** Machine Gun saying it fires 13 rounds per second when it only fires 6 per second (excluding Spanish translation). ** Electromagnet not indicating that you can also attract ships '''(excluding Spanish translation). ** '''Minigun saying it's bullets are like Machine Gun's but slower when now they are slower and less powerful (10 dmg per bullet from Machine Gun per 8 dmg per bullet for Minigun). In Spanish translation this has been corrected. ** EMP Blast saying that it stuns everyone in sector (it was an isotropic omnidirectional wave) and single use, when now it's a focused aimed beam with 2 ammo that stuns everything it touches. In Spanish translation both have been corrected. ** In description it says that you can only own one active turret at the same time, but you can have many. * Fixed: ** Turrets saying that they can only use rifle. ** Warp Drive having 3 ammo '''when it says is infinite.' ** '''Laser Beam having the same reload' than Plasma Gun when it says it's faster. ** Pulse wave description stating that it's single-use. ** Spanish Translations are outdated. Invalid characters: * Current: ** Some languages require some characters that currently torn.space doesn't recognize (for example in Spanish the "Ñ", "ñ", "¿", "¡" and all accented letters, which are accepted in chat but elsewhere they are shown as a "?" inside a colored square). There's no additional effect in the game, it runs normally. Exploits: ''' Things that were not a bug but allowed (or still allow) you to bypass the game rules and/or mechanics. * '''Current: ** GUEST spamming feed: besically someone opens N'' tabs with GUESTS from the opposite team and you go to kill them. Since the minimum xp you can get from a ship is 10 xp and GUESTS always respawn in the same base (C3/E5) and place, once someone has killed the turret you can just kill ''N GUESTS M'' times, respawning them each time they die (being ''M a number between 1 and 22-26) and getting 10*''N''*''M'' xp. Once a GUEST runs out of lives, you open a new tab and you create a new GUEST, meaning this can be done for a long period before LAG makes your computer freeze. This method was able to give a ship 1,5k xp in 2-3 minutes during exploit research tests. ** Increased FOV by zooming out: y'ou may notice that the Players FOV is extremely small compared to the range of most weapons, and with no way to zoom out, it makes it ''extremely ''difficult to find planets and fight bases. However, depending on the computer, players can utilize their browsers' zoom function to increase the FOV. Unfortunately, as of 8th of January 2019, the text size also is decreased into oblivion and LAG may increase to the infinite and beyond. This makes it somewhat impossible to judge the distance to objects using radar, etc. Players can use the smallest size that they can easily read unless wanting to dodge more easily, or just using a GUEST account to explore planet's location and then disconnect. Here are the steps: **# Hold down Ctrl(Windows)/Cmd(Mac) **# While still holding the above, press '-' or scroll out with your trackpad/mouse **# Press '+' or scroll in to zoom back in or press the magnifying glass and click reset to zoom back in. **# If further zoom is wanted, sometimes Ctrl + Shift + '+' can provide extra zoom **# Have fun using your increased zoom to find planets and such! *'Fixed: ** Mining Quest Exploit: '''before you were able to accept and reject quests, but due to this exploit that allowed you to get fast xp and money by mining different ores, dock with base, reject quests until you got mining missions to your sector, undock and get the reward, to then instantly dock and repeat the process until you were with no ore; this function was removed, as well as nerfing mining missions to reduce any gain from this method. However, nowadays you can only use it to reject a mission (but it will still be in the Quests Menu, not replaced). ** '''Base spamming attack: basically it uses the complete heal, recharge (and cooldown reset) and replenishment of your ship when docking to spam a weapon far faster than what is expected. Just by docking, undocking, firing a weapon (the most used with this are EMP missiles, Missile Swarms, Muon Ray, EMP Blast, or a combo of all of them) and docking again, you can spam that weapon forever and at a rate only limited by how fast you can do it (usually 2-3 times per second). The only way to overcome it is by the 2nd tardis' method of killing bases and TheRealToasts's combo method, anti-exploit variants, the first one shares similarities with this exploit, allowing you to fire infinitely (but not as fast as this exploit) and the second just uses a Pulse wave to temporarily push the exploiter away from base. ** A'ccept, then leave-the-game-to-reject-quest exploit:' updated version of the Mining Quest Exploit (see above) that rejects mining missions by refreshing/closing the page to then relogin. This makes it slower, but still allowed the original exploit to work. A similar method could be theoretically used for spy missions to choose an empty sector. ** Ditto exploit: in the first 4 months of the game people were able to open their accounts simultaneously in different tabs and computers, allowing you to create fleets of yourself. This was used as a way to not lose any xp and/or money and/or life if you died, having one of the ships in base and the other attacking without fear anything in its path (or to feed someone without losing anything). If that ship was destroyed the other just needed to dock and undock to reset last saved settings, giving virtual immortality (and at a point, infinite resources) in the game. There has been some similar events when a player lags too much. Account duplication: This only happened when Alexis and all the accounts with the same ID were banned temporarily. Due to this others were able to create new accounts with the same names (for example: kristen, cleopatra) but otherwise completely different and without the xp and money obtained by the original owner. When the original accounts were temporarily restored there were two kristens and cleopatras at the same time for several days. After the original accounts were definetely banned, this names were counted as exceptions and fake accounts were deleted, so no one would be able to get that name again in game. However, it's possible that original accounts weren't deleted since once there was a top 1 phrygian (see below). Human phrygian account with steroids: _phrygian_ was the original name for the alien account of the developer, later named _haze_. However, one day in the middle of December 2018 a phrygian account with over 2.9 Million xp points and 50,000 kills displaced everyone's positions in the top. It was easily fixed, but this proved that the account cleopatra wasn't deleted, just closed from the public and suffered heavy decay. Something similar happened in late December that gave most of the old players millions of xp points for a few hours. Inspector/Console/Dev tools Inspector/Console and other dev tools have been known to lead to all types of torn.space errors, specially when affecting the package transfer or other features in the game. Category:Resources Category:Help